Team up
by Lamker
Summary: At first, the mission was fine. But when someone got a bit too excited, things get a bit… wild. Gildarts and Laxus remind people of why Fairy Tail is the strongest, while keeping a promise made to the Master. But that's easier said than done when you need to win the competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is an old story I found a day or two ago and decided to throw it up here to see what you people think =3**  
 **It'll likely be a bit out of character, at least I think so, since it's my first try at Gildarts ^^''**

 **As usual with me, I'll post 3 chapters right away and the rest... well later. Hope some at least kinda like it xD**

 **Okay, done with that and in with the standard: I don't own anything except Mix and Tynan. Oh, and grammar mistakes.**  
 **Read and enjoy! ;D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.1 Train ride**_

"Oi, gramps what's so important that you had to call me here this early?" Laxus muttered into the bar, on which his head was resting. Last night he had been in a drinking contest and lasted all the way up to top 3. After that… he doesn't remember much only that his head hurt like hell.

"Oh, quit being such a lightweight!" Makarov grumbled. He to, had a killer headache from last night. Only that he didn't drink as much as the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"We need to wait for one more person anyway," the Guild Master added, as both Dreyars groaned.

"Can't you just… ask someone else?" the blonde did everything he could to stay home.

"No, sorry…" the old man wasn't really sorry, but hey.

"Just… wake me when the ass hole gets here…" another groan as Laxus closed his eyes. Only to be patted, rather hard, on the back a few seconds later as a voice boomed right above him: "Oh don't be like that Lux! I thought you were better than this!"

Groaning even more, the Lightning Mage covered his ears, trying to block the voice of the Crash Mage, Gildarts Clive. But, as he was a Dragon Slayer, his hearing was better than the average person.

"Shut it old man… I probably tied with your daughter so I deserve some rest…"

"Oh, Cana was here? S-She didn't call…" Ace of Fairy Tail sounded sad as he sat on the bar stool next to the boy.

"Probably 'cause you wouldn't let her drink… or beat up anyone that managed to out-drink her…"

"Oh, you mean like that time?" Clive scratched the back of his head. "I might have gone a bit overboard I admit."

"A bit?" this time, it was the Guild Master that raised an eyebrow. "You left the poor boy, Bacchus, in a coma for three months! Not to mention you broke every bone in his body and traumatized the rest of his teammates."

"I did apologize afterwards…" the brunet looked to the side. "Anyway Master," he decided to change the subject and slapped Laxus on the back again, making sure the blonde couldn't fall asleep.

"What's the mission?"

* * *

"Wait… what?" raising his head, the Lightning Mage looked at the elder men. " _You're_ my partner for this crappy mission?"

"Yes," they both answered as the boy let his head fall and hit the bar again. "The hell kind of torture mission is this gonna be?" me mumbled.

"Well, I don't know about Gildarts, but might be very gruesome for you."

"Then why the hell do I have to tag along? I mean seriously, if the old geezer can't handle it solo, I ain't gonna be much help," despite his boasting, Laxus knew very well that the Crash Mage was far stronger them himself.

"Oh c'mon Lux! It might be fun!" Gildarts gave a smile and thumbs up, as the blonde hissed: "Call me that _one_ more time…" although the threat would have worked on anyone else…

"Please boys, listen! You two haven't really been on a mission together, so I'm _**begging**_ you!" the Master was on the verge of crying just for thinking what can happen.  
"Do not blow, destroy, crash, electrocute or otherwise harm anyone or thing that didn't do you harm! That includes the train Laxus!"

"Did. You. Just. Say. TRAIN?" his eyes were glowing with anger as electricity cracked around him.

"Yes, well you see…" the grandfather turned to the side.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting on a fucking train!" Laxus roared and managed to wake every single person that passed out last night.

* * *

"Aw, man I didn't know you had it as bad a Natsu…" Gildarts was trying very hard, but failing, to suppress the laugher, as he watched the Lighting Mage. His head was almost gulled to the window as he held his stomach for dear life. "S-shad… up…" he managed to speak. "The idiot… ain't this… drunk…" he added moving a hand to cover his mouth.

Clive couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded with laugher, doubling over from the pain he felt in his stomach.

"I'm serious… I'm gonna… throw up on-" and before he could even finish all the liquid he drank last night came spilling out and onto the Crash Mage. But luckily, for almost everyone, the Ace used his magic to crush it all into oblivion.

"Cheater…" Laxus accused, before he continued holding his stomach.

"Whatever works," Gildarts grinned. It wasn't every day you get a chance to make fun out of **the** Laxus Dreyar, so he was going to savor the opportunity.

"I'm just surprised you hid it this well for so long," Gildarts chuckled.

"I don't… go on trains often…"

"Wait, what about the rest of your team? You drag them along when you walk?" the only answer was a nod. "Man, I kinda feel sorry for them…"

"What's the… mission again anyway…?"

"The client wants a pair of fighters to enter a competition in their home town and win the prize money, that the sponsor apparently stole," Clive read from the request.

"Can't he just… arrest them or somethin'?" Dreyar let out another groan.

"Seems they don't have proof… And this group says it's all for 'the poor people', so it's a bit hard to convince the council."

"They're Mages?"

"Didn't say."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"How much longer?"

"Three hours."

"Kill me…"

* * *

 _ **3 PAINFULL HOURS LATER**_

"Thank god…" Laxus mumbled before turning to a nearby tree and puking again. He had managed to keep it all under for the whole ride, but now that he was out the torture machine…

"Oi Lux! If you keep bein' this sick, you're gonna be useless!" Gildarts called, but a moment later, the tree was struck by lightning.

"Don't worry old man… I'm gonna be just fine…" Dreyar straightened and cracked his knuckles. The color had returned to his face and he was ready to go.

"Oh? I thought you were a lightweight," Clive smirked as the two started heading to the town.

"Wrong. Motion sickness and drunkenness just don't mix well is all," the Lighting Mage explained.

"Is that so? I guess we can have a drink later then!" he laughed.

"As long as you don't pass out, I'm fine."

"Whoever drinks more wins then?"

"Sure! And I win, we walk back."

"Deal! If I win we take the long way with the train!"

"Bring it old geezer."

Then, out of nowhere, four men tried to jump the two, but found themselves electrocuted before they even got within 3 meters.

"Better luck next time boys!" the Crash Mage chuckled as the two continued walking.

* * *

"So… this is the place?" Laxus asked as the duo stopped before a large Villa.

"So it says… Should we knock?"

"Might as well," just as Gildarts was about to 'knock' the door opened and revealed a butler with a monocle.

"The master has been expecting you," he bowed and motioned for the Mages to follow. Sharing a look, the Fairy Tail wizards entered the Villa as the door closed behind them.

"We were told they sent the very best for this," the butler added as he led the two down a long hall and up some stairs.

"I guess you could say that… But you know, this all a bit… confusing," the older Mage looked at the younger one who shrugged.

"Yes, I can believe that. That is why you will have the chance to ask all you wish with the master," the butler opened a double door and revealed a large, chamber-like-room that was clearly just the guest area.

"Master, the Wizards have arrived," the butler bowed before leaving the room.

"Ah, thank you so much for coming," the man was tall, in a silver suit and had long, orange hair tied into a pony tail.

"Please, sit," he motioned to the sofa before him, as he sat behind a table.

Taking a seat, the two then turned their eyes on the client as he spoke: "My name is Tynan and I believe you already know why you are here?"

"Yes, but you see we would like to know a bit more about these… people?" Clive took to talking, as he knew Dreyar would probably just say something stupid.

"Ah, yes… Unfortunately we don't have much more information on them."

"Do you know if they're Mages?"

"Afraid not…"

"How about the reason they did all of this?"

"For their own personal gain of course. With this 'competition' they plan to gather more money and use it to do who-knows-what."

"What about their leader?"

"Goes by the name Mix, although we have no more information."

"And the location of the competition?"

"In the coliseum in the center of the town. The first part will begin in about two hours. We have already put your names on, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all… But, did you use our real names?"

"No. For one, we have Diablo and the other Skull. Unfortunately, the names needed to sound intimidating as most of the contestants are dark Mages."

"Oh, I see… Well we better get ready. Thanks for the help," the Ace stood up and nudged the Dragon Slayer to follow.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Two more to go if you want to so I hope to see you there ;P**  
 **Hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two. I kinda get the feeling I'm going at a fast pace, but yeah, can't really change that ^^''**  
 **All in all, there are 7 chapters so... xD**

 **I still don't own anything, besides the OCs and grammar mistakes.**  
 **Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 ** _CH.2 Coliseum_**

"So…" the Crash Mage started once they were outside the Villa and were walking around town a bit.

"Half," the Lighting Mage answered.

"Anything important?"

"The reason I think."

"That all?"

"Oh and they're mages."

"Gotto love that Dragon hearing," Clive laughed as Dreyar smiled. It was true. While the Ace was talking to Tynan, the Dragon Slayer was listening to the man's heartbeat. Every time he lied, the beat would change, even for a bit.

"You think we should change our outfit a bit?" the older man added and looked at himself.

"I guess…" the younger rolled his eyes.

"Good! 'Cause I'm takn' Diablo!" he grinned.

"Whatever…"

"Oh come on Lux! Have some enthusiasm! You're so young!"

The blonde only rolled his eyes again before they spotted where they can get a new pair of clothes.

* * *

"I feel way out of confortable…"

"Just shut up and act like a Dark Mage will you old man?"

"But you look so much cooler!"

"Then you should have picked something else!"

"But nothing else fits the name!"

"Just stop whining old man! We're here…"

Laxus and Gildarts stopped in front of the coliseum, dressed as 'Dark' as they could. That being, that Dreyar had a white-black make-up with a skull on it, with a black, sleeveless top, and black pants. He wore his coat and a pair of elbow length fingers gloves with skulls on the elbows. High black boots to add up and a leather belt.

Clive on the other hand wore nothing on top, besides the bandages, but took a black 'battle skirt' (I don't know how else to call it) with leather boots. He had bands on his wrist and shoulders as well as his own cloak. Another addition was the pair of demon horns he chose.

"Stop! You can't enter without permission!" the guard at the door put his hand up.

"We're contestants," the Crush Mage grinned.

"Names?"

"Diablo and Skull."

"Hmm… This is you? I thought-" he looked up and saw the blonde had narrowed his eyes as electricity was cracking around his eyes.

"N-Never mind… Just… go right ahead," the guard quickly opened the door and let the Wizards in.

"Good job kid!" 'Diablo' patted his companion in the back.

"Works every time," 'Skull' smirked as the two made their way further in.

* * *

There were many other people already around. As for the place itself, it was large, reminded them of a Guild hall. On the other side, there was a metal door, probably lead to the arena. The two got a few looks from the others, many were nodding, others shocked and some frightened. Anyway, the duo didn't pay much mind to it and found a nice, quiet part to wait until the whole thing starts.

"You know how it goes?" Laxus asked, leaning on a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Not sure. I didn't see any rules or anything when we entered. Maybe we should ask around a bit? The more we know the better right?"

"I don't think t that's a good idea…"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"These are all a bunch of Dark Mages. I doubt anyone would be willing to tell total strangers anything and I presume you aren't allowed to fight in here; otherwise we would already be looking at a riot. To add, this is the first round right? So we can guess it's the elimination round. The rules are probably going to be explained once we enter."

Gildarts only stood there, blinking and dumbfounded at everything the blonde just said. It took him a good two minutes before he was finally able to speak.

"You sure know your way around these things don't you?"

"…You could say that… I've seen a few on my missions and…" he trailed off, remembering the Battle for Fairy Tail that he made. In a way, that was also a similar competition.

"You don't have to say it… And I know you still feel bad about it, but almost everyone already forgot about it or moved past it. Stuff like that is bound to happen to a man in his rebellious stage. Yours was just…"

"Extreme?" Laxus smiled and looked at the Crash Mage.

"Aye!" he imitated Happy before the two chuckled.

* * *

"You sure seem to know a lot about the whole thing," someone spoke, as the owner and three others stepped before the two.

"Ha?" Laxus looked at them, tilting his head slightly.

"We were just wondering…" the leader, whose name was apparently Jin as he had it tattooed on his forehead, smirked. "You two seem pretty powerful, and maybe-"

"Not interested," the blonde closed his eyes and sighed.

"W-What? But you didn't even-"

"I know what you wanna ask. If we'd want to 'partner' up with you bunch. And I told you – not interested."

"Tch, you'll be sorry!" Jin spit on the floor before the Dragon Slayer as the group left.

"Idiots…" Dreyar muttered, when he suddenly felt the presence next to him leave. Opening his eyes wide and already reaching out, he tried to stop the fellow S-Class Mage, but was too late.

"Hey, kid!" Gildarts called, spinning Jin around. "You forgot something!" he kicked the ground around where the boy spit so it flew into the air a good five meters before sending it flying at the punk's head, only for it to miss him by a hair and hit the wall opposite them. Jin was as white as a ghost as he collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"Damn it old geezer," Laxus clicked his tongue.

"What? I didn't fight him," Gildarts smirked and the Lighting Mage couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

That little outburst caught the attention of almost everyone, but after the Fairy Tail Mages glared at them, they all quickly returned to what they were doing.

* * *

About five minutes later, a beeping sound was heard as a Lacrima projection appeared in the middle of the room. It showed a figure, cloaked in a black coat with a hood so not even their face was seeable. The figure waited for everyone to quiet down after the surprise before speaking.

"Greeting, wizards," the voice was covered, making it impossible to know who was speaking or even their gender.

"I'm sure all of you are a bit impatient of waiting, but there is one last thing we must do before you can all start fighting." An anxious silence filled the air as the figure stopped speaking.

"There is a total of 58 teams, and by the end of the first round, only 20 will move on. Now, if you all look at the card you received when you singed in, you will see one is red while the other is blue," as the figure spoke, they took out the pieces of paper. "Now, allow me to explain," everyone turned back to the figure.

"This is the elimination round. The field which you will enter consists of three parts. The first is endurance run. Contestants will have to run for a period of time depending in their magic power, measured with the Magic Power Finder or MPF. For example, if your power is 549 points, you will have to run for 15 minutes. The endurance run will be done by contestants whose name is written on the blue card. Also, should you fail at running for the set time, it will reset you will have to try again."

Shouts of protest and alike were exchanged while the two S-Class Mages looked at the cards again, only to almost faint.

"N-No way…" Gildarts mumbled, seeing Diablo written on the blue one.

"O-Oi, old man… Please tell me you learned control…" Laxus was almost shaking.

"Ah… E… N-Not really…"

"We're so dead…"

"Please, allow me to continue," the figure said and got everyone's attention again. "True, that the higher score you receive, the longer you run, but, the higher the points, the shorter will be the way for the contestants with the red card in the speed run. You see, they are not allowed to start until their partner has finished his endurance run. Taking the same example from before with 549 points, the red partners run would only last for about 8minues, for those on normal foot."

More chattering until Dreyar stepped forward and asked: "So is there a limit?"

"Limit?" the figure turned to him.

"Yeah. If the partner gets a score of, let's say, 8970, won't that be just a forfeit?"

"Ah, I see your point young man. Very well, taking in this consideration, we will set a limit to the points available. The max shall be 1100 points, equaling 30 minutes of the endurance run as well as 4 minutes of the speed run."

Again the chatter, as Clive gave the blonde a nod, to which he responded with a smirk.

"One last thing… Any use of Magic of magic equipment is allowed. Death, however, is immediate forfeit. Although, you will only get to use Magic on the speed run…"

"Wait a minute!" someone called.

"You said this thing is made of three parts! So far you only told us about two."

"Oh yes… The third part… The first 20 contestants to arrive at the end will be given a random number between 1 and 20. You must remember it. Now, if everyone is prepared, let the first round begin!" and with that, the metal door opened as the pairs walked in.

There were 58 MPFs and treadmills as they were surrounded by walls in the coliseum. But there wasn't time for admiration, as the blue named contestants took their spots before the machines, while the red named ones were led behind them, but facing the opposite direction.

"Another thing I need to mention," the figure appeared again. "The speed run shall be virtually created for you. A path shall appear before the contestants with red names. They shall then proceed to run or fly, whichever way they wish, to the finish before them. Now, begin!"

* * *

 **Blew :P Done with this and one more to go! See you there :3  
Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, do leave a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**And last one for this round xD**

 **Still the same so, yeah, read and enjoy :P**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3 Run and fight**_

Yells of magic attacks, shouts of frustration, anger, disappointment and pain started erupting between the people gathered. Yells from the crowd were heard when it got real.

Gildarts quickly used his Crash Magic, getting 1100 points. They were both glad they set a limit, as the Ace started running on the treadmill he was standing on.

"Oi old man. You better last the whole time," Laxus glanced back.

"Ha! Worry about yourself boy!" Clive laughed back, easily keeping running.

As Dreyar looked to the side, he saw some of the red named ones have already started. That just means they have a much longer way to go.

"550 points was 15 min for endurance and then 8 for speed, so 1100 points should be 4 minutes huh? Yeah right! I'll make it there in 1," he smirked, electricity already cracking around his body.

That's when a scream was heard, and someone collapsed. Looking at them, the blonde saw that they were burned. Not in mortal danger, however they did carry him out on a stretcher.

"So that's what he meant by 'any use of magic is allowed'… You can just knock them out and they can't continue the race… Shorten the competition…"

"What're you mumbling on about?"

"Nothin'! Just keep running!"

* * *

By the time the Crash Mage was almost done, there were still almost half of the people there. It seemed that many just weren't cut out for the run. But as Dreyar was impatient, he clicking his tongue and was about to yell, for the hundredth time, when he heard a shout from Gildarts. Well, not really, just the letter 'G' before he changed into electricity and flew past the field. A lot of anxiety was being released so he was going even faster that he had thought. All it all, it didn't take 2 minutes to get there, but he also wasn't first, nor the last.

Standing before another door, Laxus looked up at it and almost growled when the number finally appeared.

" _Lucky number three huh_?" he thought and let out a sigh.

Looking around, he saw who else made it and didn't recognize a single one. You'd think that an S-Class Mage would have known some Dark Mages, but he didn't. So he just sat down and put on his headphones. From what he saw, there still had to be 10 others to come before they can all move to the next round.

And so, it took about another 13 minutes before everyone arrived. Even after that, they were all given a 5 min break as everyone else was released from the virtual path. The figure had appeared again and told that everyone that failed to reach the top 20 must leave the coliseum.

The other partners of the winners walked towards the other side and joined as the figure looked each of them.

* * *

"Congratulations to everyone who have made it thus far. Now, for the second round there is something more I wish to explain," another anxious silence, with only cheers hearable.

"The next is battle round. I would like to tell you, that the rules of the previous round are different, mainly the fetal attacks. All of you are powerful Mages and thus, there are bound to be casualties. That is why, anyone that does not wish to participate in the following round is free to leave, but will forfeit the competition. We are not responsible for any deaths or fetal hits," the figure paused and waited to see what will happen.

Chatter erupted amongst the contestants, and some actually stood up, saying they'd rather live another day. Officers then came and escorted those who didn't wish to continue.

"The rest of you will stay? You are aware of the danger, correct?" the remaining 14 teams nodded their heads.

"Very well, now let us enter," the figure motioned to the door behind them, as the wizards opened it and walked inside.

" _ **Just how big is this place**_?!" almost everyone thought as they looked around and saw something that resembled a gladiator stadium.

"Welcome to the second round, known as gladiator match," the figure spoke and extended both arms to empathize the point.

"This one is very simple, as the name suggests. The two-man teams shall face off against one another in each match. The pairs shall be decided with the numbers you received at the finish in the previous round. However, we had to make some adjustments as 6 teams quit. Now, please take a look," the figure stepped to the side as a board appeared behind it, showing the matchups.

Matches: 1 vs 8; 2 vs 15; 3 vs 20 (that's Fairy Tail btw); 6 vs 7; 10 vs 12; 14 vs 16 and 17 vs 19

"To save time, the battles shall go off simultaneously. Now if you are all ready," Lacrimas appeared in the air with the matchup numbers, as the contestants walked under it. When everyone was ready, a light shone from the orb and a virtual reality appeared before each team.

* * *

"There is no time limit. But once one team is defeated, both will be released for the virtual reality. You win, when both partners either are unable to move, surrender or die. But only teams with both partners shall move to the next round. As long as your partner is alive, you will both move on. Should the battle end in a draw, neither team continues. Are there any questions?" when no answer was given, the figure nodded and added: "Let the gladiator match begin!"

Laxus and Gildarts looked to the side where they saw their opponents. Both dressed in a black, hooded cloak with bots, each had a weapon on their back. The two were staring right at the Fairy Tail mages, as if analyzing their powers.

"How do you wish to handle this, brother?"

"Whichever way you wish, sister."

"Oi! Tweedledee and Tweedledum!" Dreyar called, hands already electrocuted.

"This is no time for chatter kids!" Clive threw his cloak back a bit, before the two charged forward at the siblings.

"It is futile," they said at the same time before they changed into mist as allowed the duo to fly past them.

"What the-"

"How did-"

They suddenly saw the mist fuse into one, large monster. It had four arms from its side with scales all over its back, face and limbs. The legs were spider-like as it had a pair of bird wings on its back. The head was that of a snake, with shark teeth.

"You can not beat us," both the siblings' voices rang as the monster roared.

When the two S-Class Mages got back to reality, they both smirked and looked at each other.

"You should let me take it, old man!"

"No, no, young kids are to reckless and still have much to learn. Let me take care of this."

"Tch, you want the bottom and I take the top?"

"If that's not too much for you."

"Ha! I bet I'm done sooner than you!"

"You're on!"

The Crash and Lighting Mage charged at the monster again, the former using his magic to destroy the legs while the latter zapped its head. In a matter of seconds, the monster collapsed to the ground, shaking it as the two Fairy Tail wizards bumped fists.

"Sheesh! I thought it'd be stronger!" the blonde rolled his eyes as the virtual reality started vanishing.

"I know right? It seemed pretty scary, but that's about it," the ginger laughed when they were back in the gladiator stage.

Above them, the Lacrima showed the number 20 crossed while 3 was glowing gold.

"Match 1: Complete. Winner: Team 3," a monotone voice boomed.

"First huh? How long to we gotto wait now?"

"No clue… But might be a while so – HEY! No fair! Now I want a pair of headphones…"

* * *

And so, the two Fairy Tail wizards had wait for about half an hour before the other matches were finished. Including them, 5 teams go onward. It would have been 6, but as two made a draw, only five. As before, officers came to escort the 'non-winners' as the figure called them, outside before it turned to face 10 remaining mages.

"Congratulations on making it this far. Truly you are the best of the best," they couldn't see it, but they knew the figure was smirking.

"Now, for the final round," it looked at each wizard, seeing the determination, boredom, fear and anxiety.

"It shall commence here – a battle royal between the remaining teams!" moving its arms around, the field around them changed into a city. Just like at the Grand Magic Games, it was created with magic.

"In this battle royal, anyone can fight anyone, any way they wish, anywhere. You are only limited by the town you see. When it begins, you and your partner will be teleported to a random location. From there you can go and look for others, or stay and hide. The choice is yours. There is also no time limit. Is everyone ready?" The contestants all nodded as the figure almost laughed.

"Then let the battle royal begin!" and as he said, the 10 wizards were ported thought-out the town. Cheers were heard from the waters as it begun.

* * *

"Where do you think they'll be?" Gildarts asked as he and Laxus already started running around, looking for the others.

"No clue. At least one's gonna stay put and hide, but I don't know about the others," Dreyar explained, keeping a sharp eye out.

"You know, these guys might actually be strong. They did survive the battle."

"Oi don't tell me you're scared?"

"No way! Just sayin' don't get cocky. Keep out for any tricks."

"Yeah, yeah… And lookie here, our first customer," the blonde stopped and turned to an ally, as the ginger looked around a bit confused.

"You can't fool me! I can smell you," the Dragon Slayer called, smirking.

"Ah, someone actually can…"

"And here we thought these people could only sense magic energy."

"Ah, just get ready. You aren't going to win," the Crash Mage smirked as the two partners stepped into the light, revealing they were girls, large cleavage, tank tops and short skirts.

* * *

 **Annnd done! for now anyway xD  
I hope you all liked the story so far and that you'll keep tracking it :P  
If you did like it, feel free to review and everything xD  
And if you got any questions, ask me, I don't bite =3**

 **See ya next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the new one :P  
I couldn't keep waiting since I got another story in the workshop so I'll probably post the rest in the following days. Yey**

 **Anyway, I still only own the OCs and grammar mistakes. Sorry about those.**

 **Read, review and enjoy :3**

* * *

 _ **Ch.4 Two on Four**_

The two Fairy Tail Mages both took a small step back, trying hard to breathe properly. As both of them are already grown men, more or less, and womanizers at that, this was something to be expected.

"Y-You've gotto be kiddin' me," Laxus muttered, unable to look away as the two girls came closer.

"Ha..Ha… No! Cana! Think of Cana!" Gildarts shook his head and clapped his face with a hand.

"Oh boys~" the girls called, standing before them, grinning and moving in a seductive way. "What do you say? Let us win and we'll do you a favor~" they grinned, moving even closer.

" _Ah man! Why do they have to be-_ " the blonde thought, but was stopped when one of the girls pressed her lips on his.

"Oi, Laxus!" the ginger called, but found himself also being kissed.

They hadn't been able to even to move at first, but later found they couldn't. As the S-Class Mages tried to pull away, they couldn't. Opening their eyes, the two suddenly realized their magic was being drained. The two girls merely took a stronger hold of them, absorbing as much magic as they could.

" _S-Shit_!" the men thought almost choking.

"Mmm… you two taste really good," they giggled and moved away as the boys feel to one knee, taking deep breathes.

"And must have a lot of magic if you're still conscious," they licked their lips as their eyes started glowing. Moments later, they transformed into Demon-like-beings.

"Now prepare to meet your worst nightmare!" they yelled, charging forward.

" _Demons huh_?" the Lighting Mage smirked, a certain white-haired Take-Over Demon Mage.

" _Nightmares?_ " the Crash Mage thought he'd laugh his ass off as he thought how his daughter must have felt all the time she was alone.

"Gimme me a break!" they shouted, powering up and each punching the girls into the stomach, sending them flying into the buildings. As the house collapsed around them, the Take-Over Magic wore off and the girls lay unconscious.

"Tch, annoying pricks," the Dragon Slayer mumbled.

"But they were pretty," the Ace laughed as his partner rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go…"

"Sure, there can't be many more left."

* * *

As they started running again, they heard battle cries from the central plaza. Arriving, they saw 6 wizards battling. But it was one-sided, as it was 4 against 2.

"Looks like someone teamed up," Laxus mused, looking at the battle.

"Seems so…" Gildarts nodded.

"It actually might be fun this way," the younger smirked.

"I told you not to bet cocky," the elder chuckled.

A minute later the battle was over. As you'd expect, the solo team lost. The 4 wizards laughed and mocked them as they kicked their limb bodies.

"You are pathetic! And you call yourselves wizards?!" they laughed.

"Oi, what are you celebrating for?" a voice behind them called. When they whipped around, they took a step back in fear.

"Damn, it's those two!"

"No problem! It's 4 on 2! They can't win!"

"Y-Yeah right!"

"Come on guys! Let's take 'em out!"

As they dashed forward, the two S-Class Mages smirked and powered up, knocking two of them back by the sheer power of their magic.

One of the two who wasn't blown away let out a howl before a strong aura surrounded his body, destroying the ground beneath his feet. A moment later, five magic circles were created in front of him as wolves were summoned.

"Attack!" he ordered as the animals charged at the wizards.

* * *

Jumping to the side, Laxus avoided getting bitten by them. Next to him, Gildarts, only raised his hand and used his Crash Magic to destroy it. Grinning, he turned to the next, when he found something bite into his real arm.

Looking down, he saw the wolf he had thought he destroyed. "What the hell?" he muttered, using his magic again. And again it shattered, but only reformed a moment later.

"You can't break them. They're made of my magic so I can re-form them as many times as I want," the Summoner smirked as the others regained themselves.

Laxus clicked his tongue and shot a lightning bolt at the wolf before him. But then he saw it didn't re-form he attacked the one that had been bothering his partner.

"Well, well… Guess they're weak against lightning," the Dragon Slayer smirked.

"Crap!"

"Don't worry! I got him!" the wolf caller's partner shouted.

"Stone Binder!" he yelled as a dome of rock suddenly sprung from the ground and caged the Lighting Mage.

"There! I'll hold him, take out the geezer!" the binder yelled.

* * *

"Oi, you gonna stay in there forever?!" Gildarts called, jumping away from the two wolves. The blonde only took out three of them.

"The hell's this made of?! I can't break it!" the boy called, punching the wall around him.

"You draw the short straw! That dome is impenetrable by any forms of lighting!"

"Just lighting?" the ginger raised an eyebrow and jumped next to the dome. "Good, then I can handle this. Lux, get ready!" he called and placed a hand on the stone, in the next moment, it shattered with his magic.

The blonde smirked as lightning started raining from the sky, hitting the wolves and destroying them, while the wizards mostly evaded.

"How about we get serious?" Clive glanced at his partner.

"Yeah. Unless they got anything more," Dreyar cracked his neck and threw his coat off.

"Tch," the two that already attacked were panting.

"We got this!" the other two Mages from before smirked, stepping before the two and cracking their knuckles.

* * *

"How about some hand-to-hand?" one of the two licked his lips.

"No magic then?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Yeah. Man to man," the other smirked.

"Alrighty then… Skull, you hang back," Diablo moved forward.

"Oi! The hell are you thinkin'?" the blonde's eye twitched.

"Nothin'! Just take out the other two! Wouldn't want 'em interfering," he looked back as the Laxus nodded, understanding.

"C-Crap!" one partner whispered to the other.

"Don't worry. As long as he doesn't use magic, we're gonna be fine," the other hissed back.

"You two ready?" Clive asked, taunting them with his hand.

* * *

"Hitoku? You ready?"

"Yeah Elio… I didn't expect the blonde to destroy my wolves so quickly though…"

"Oh? Lookei what we got here…"

The two turned to the left and saw the Lightning Dragon Slayer, smirking as he walked closer.

"Damn!" they both panicked, taking steps away.

"You weren't planning on sending those magic animals of yours to attack my partner where you?" electricity cracked around his body.

"S-Shit!" they turned slight white. For them, the man walking closer was a real monster.

* * *

"C'mon! I thought you were stronger!" Gildarts laughed as he sent one of them flying.

"Damn you old man…" the partner hissed, getting back to his feet.

"Yin! Time to get serious!"

"Got you Yang…" the other one joined.

"Oh? Going to attack together? Fine then!"

As the two charged forward, Clive aimed an elbow to Yin's jaw, only for the attack to miss. Shocked, the two smirked and continued the attack, forcing the ginger to block and send him back a bit.

" _What was that just now? I'm sure I didn't miss…_ " he thought, eyeing the two before another charge forced him to focus.

* * *

"Tch, when will you learn?" Dreyar frowned as he zapped three more snakes. The man, Hitoku as was his name, kept creating these damn animals.

"You're the one… that needs to learn," he smiled, before falling to one knee.

Realized what it meant, the blonde turned around and found stone pillars falling from the sky, surrounding him. Trying to escape though the small openings, he found it impossible as a magic circle appeared around the pillars.

" _A bomb_?!" a little bit of fear sparked in his mind.

A few seconds later, the pillars exploded, leaving nothing but smoke. "Did you get him?" Hitoku looked at his Elio, who smirked and nodded.

* * *

For the past ten attacks, his hits had always missed, or more, passed thought the two. He knew they were using magic, but their attacks were fierce and didn't give him time to react.

A bit later, he heard an explosion as all three heads turned to the smoke. "Finally! They got him!" Yin and Yang laughed, enjoying the moment, but it cost them.

The Crash Mage used this opportunity to deliver powerful uppercuts to each of their jaws, sending them flying into the air.

" _Laxus! Damn it_!" he yelled in his head, looking as the smoke started clearing.

"I gotto admit… that was pretty close," the blonde's voice boomed around them. Looking up, they saw a lighting bolt flying across the sky, before it hit the ground where the man stood there.

"Had to actually use some of my magic…" he winced slightly, but still smirked. "Now… where did we leave off?" he added, standing. As the two partners looked in shock and horror, before they collapsed to the ground, muttering: "Monsters…" as they lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Okay yeah, this one was probably confusing as shit xD**  
 **But I had to make it something... hard. Like, so the two didn't instantly win and stuff. What's the fun in that?**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed, and if you did, remember to leave a review ;)**  
 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, did I mention this is an old story? xD (might explain why it's kinda... meh)**

 **Still, I think it's okay-ish (seen worse things here :P )**

 **And yeah, still don't own much... OCs and grammar mistakes... blew =p**

* * *

 _ **Ch.5 Bonus Round**_

"Is it over?" Laxus asked, taking a few deep breathes.

"Yeah, I think so… Man, that wasn't all bad," Gildarts shifted, trying to get rid of the pain.

Suddenly clapping was heard as the two wizards looked to the left, seeing the cloaked figure on the screen yet again.

"Truly marvels… Congratulations, you are the winners!" the figure called, as the two men smirked, sharing a look and giving each other a nod as cheers erupted in the crowd.

The town started crumbling with magic until it vanished and they stood in the middle of the gladiator stage again.

"Now, for the final stage…" it spoke, as the cheering died down and the wizards looked in confusion.

"Final? Wasn't this the last one? You already said we won?" Clive frowned.

"Ah, yes, but well… you could consider this a bonus stage," the figure then vanished from the screen as another door opened to the stage.

* * *

Through it walked the cloaked figure itself, all the way until it stood before the S-Class Mages. Then it raised its arms and took off the hood, revealing the face of a young man, about 17, with short white hair and purple eyes. As he only removed the hood, his body was still cloaked.

"Ha, so you are a boy? Old man, you owe me two thousand Jewels!" Dreyar laughed his partner grumbled something.

"You got lucky is all…" Clive made a face.

"Aha… Glad to see you both still have energy to spare," the white-haired boy smiled sweetly as the two looked at him. But his smile sent chills up their spines.

"Now we can commence with the final round," he added, the smile still on his face.

"Sure whatever you say… e…" the ginger scratched the back of his head.

"Just call me Mix," he smiled again, as the two mages shared a look.

"So… what's the final round?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You have to defeat me."

"That's all?"

"That is all."

"And we don't?"

"Then you die," and with the smile, it was all the more horrifying.

"Well… I would have gone easy on ya since you're a kid but…" Laxus could feel sweat on his face.

"Good thing… I hate going easy on anyone…" Gildarts smiled nervously.

"Happy to hear you will be going all out. Then I do not need to hold back either," another smile as they both gulped.

There was so much magic coming off the kid and it was full of death. The Dragon Slayer, with his keen sense, felt like he was suffocating.

" _I got a bad feeling…_ " he thought and glanced at the ginger, who was clearly thinking the same.

"Now then, let us begin!" the moment he spoke, the S-Class Mages charged forward, as much power as they could muster.

* * *

But finishing it in that one move was hoping for far too much. As their attacks hit something, it sent a shockwave that picked up the sand/dust they stood upon. They could feel something hard on the end of their fists, but knew it wasn't the kid. It couldn't be. And they were right.

When the smoke cleared, they gritted their teeth as the saw the boy had created a force field around himself that nullified their attack.

"Close," Mix smiled as they jumped back, the bad feeling getting worse.

"The hell kind of magic is that?" Dreyar bit his lip.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything this strong…" Clive swiped the sweat off his brow.

"Try again?"

"Yeah, harder."

And again, they charged forward, delivering blow after blow, be it with hands, feet or heads. After a good minute of brute force, the field around the boy cracked in one spot, as three pairs of eyes looked directly at it.

The blonde didn't even need a moment to send an electrified fist towards the crack, before he shattered the whole field.

Following up, the ginger threw his arm towards the white-haired boy, who was at this moment, shocked that his defense was broken. As the fist connected with the jaw, it knocked the boy back a few meters, but not down.

"Incredible…" Mix was shaking with joy as his sweet smile changed into a crazy one, that of a maniac. Licking his lips, the white-head's eyes shone with excitement as he threw off the cloak, revealing a back, formfitting armor with metal chains from the wrist to the shoulders.

"Now it really gets fun!" he yelled as his body started changing.

* * *

"Take-Over Magic?!" the two yelled, looking in shock as they boy was transformed into a Demon.

"What happened to the force field he used?" they added, when a dark aura surrounded the boy.

"What do you think?" Mix's body was shaking with excitement as he looked directly into the stunned Mages before him.

"I can copy any Magic I've ever seen before and make it my own," a moment later, Mix sent a ball of darkness directly towards the ginger.

"Damn," the Ace cursed when attack followed him as he moved away.

"Old man!" the Dragon Slayer called, planning to help, when the Demon suddenly appeared next to him. Having to block the punch to his gut, Laxus was sent sliding to the ground.

"You're the only one… Who I can't copy," the boy now seemed more angry or interested, the S-Class wizards didn't know.

"Tch, pain in the neck," the blonde stood up and glanced over to his partner, who was still evading as every time he crashed the ball, he only created more that followed him.

"Don't look away, unknown!" another block to the punch, but he held his ground.

"Come on! Fight back! I want to see more of your magic!"

"Shut it!" lighting blasted from his mouth as he used **Lighting Dragon Roar** and sent Mix into the sky before turning to Darkness Balls chasing his Guild mate and used **Thunder Bullets** to destroy them.

"Ah, thanks kid," the ginger gave a nod as the blonde let out a breath.

"Sure… But I won't be able to keep savin' your ass."

"You won't have to, don't worry."

"I see… I understand now…" Mix slowly descended from the sky, wings from his back.

* * *

"Dragon Slayer… I've never actually fought against that kind of magic, but…" his smirk grew even wider and threatened to crack his face in two.

"I guess I'll just have to rip you apart to see how it all works," from the sky, Mix flew with such speed that neither of the two could even see him. Mid fall, his Take-Over vanished, but Mix was aiming straight at the blonde's chest. Within a moment, it connected and the arm looked out on the other side of the Lightning Mage's chest.

Gildarts only managed to open his eyes and mouth in shock and surprise, before it was replaced with horror when he saw the sight before him.

Neither of the Fairy Tail wizards could even utter a single word, as Mix licked his lips before he started cracking with laughter.

"Do not look with such horror," he mocked, arm still though the chest. "I did not really stab him. He is far too precious to kill now. I used another Magic, one that allows you to pass though anything. But, I can," he moved the arm back inside the body, and Dreyar thought he was going to throw up right there and then. "Tell me, do you feel this?"

Laxus' body suddenly felt so cold, he could say he was numb. He didn't want to believe it. This wasn't happening.

"O-Oi…" Gildarts managed to speak, but only that.

"I could rip out your heart if I so desired… You can feel it can't you? My hand around your own beating heart. I can feel you are scared. Then again, who wouldn't be? It's a nice rhythm… Ah it gets me excited just thinking of how I'm going to finally dissect a Dragon Slayer."

Laxus swallowed hard before he could look down, realized that what was happening was absolutely real. He couldn't speak, and dared not to move.

"Oh, don't worry now," the sweet smile was back, and the blonde could feel the arm move around again. The feeling was so terrible; he couldn't even begin to describe it.

"I won't force you to surrender or anything of sorts. I just wanted to see how you would react if I told I had this kind of power," the smile remained, and a moment later, a snapping sound was heard followed by three more times.

* * *

The blonde let out a scream of pain as the arm was removed and fell to his keens, holding his side and trying to breathe normally again.

Clive moved, only when he heard his friend scream, and forced Mix to jump back, while still having that smile.

"I just broke four of his ribs. He won't die or anything, but it might get a bit difficult for him to fight now."

"O-Oi…" the ginger put his hand on the Lighting Mage's back, trying but failing to comfort him.

"I-I'm f-fine…" the Dragon Slayer answered the unspoken question thought gritted teeth and tried to stand up, but only managed when the Crash Mage helped him.

" _God, this hurt_ ," Laxus closed one eye, still holding his side.

" _He's in no condition to fight this kind of enemy_ ," Gildarts bit his lip, looking at the mage wincing in pain.

"Oh? Still going to fight? Wonderful! I get to enjoy this even more!"

"Old… man… I think… I got his w-weakness…"

"What are you talking about? He doesn't have one!"

"Seems… so doesn't… it… But I-I got it…"

"What are you talking about?"

"His o-own magic… it's gonna… be h-his down fall…"

* * *

 **Sooo... yeah. That's that for now... xD It's all kinds of crazy, yeah, I know, but it's the fun kind. Can't have the two win so easily can we :P**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed, and if you did, feel free to review ^^ See ya next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this one's longer because I kinda merged the last two chapters together. Yeah.  
In any case, it's the last one and I do hope you people liked it at least to some degree xD**

 **It's all still the same... Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.6 Broken bones, whole spirits and drunken bets**_

"Oi, Laxus, you just had your ribs broken. You can't seriously-" Gildarts was concerned for his friend, but he didn't listen.

"Just… follow my lead," Laxus actually smirked and looked at Mix.

"Such determination… Yes, show me more! Show me the all the power you possess!" the white-haired kid now threw his arms in the air as the temperature started falling. Snow started forming around them as the boy laughed.

"I can use magic I've seen anywhere! This is directly from the Grand Magic Games! **White Out**!" that, the blonde recalled, was used by Eve from Blue Pegasus.

"Tch, old man," Dreyar could already see his breathe.

"When I… try and zap him, you get… in close and hit him..."

"What are you talking about? He'll just phase thought," Clive didn't see what he was getting at.

"Trust me… he won't…" the ginger didn't really understand what was going on, but he trusted he blonde and the smirk, the one he had when knew what he was doing, made him listen.

"Alright…" he allowed the boy to stand on his own and prepared to jump in the second he attacked.

"Raging Bolt!" the Dragon Slayer yelled though the pain, as lighting was sent towards Mix.

"Beautiful!" he called, using **White Fury** to counter the lighting, and create steam. "Come at me more!" he called, laughing even more.

"Sure!" the Dragon Slayer proceeded with a barrage of lighting attacks, each of which was blocked or deflected. But it was clear Mix was enjoying himself, and wasn't even really paying attention to anything happening around him. He was completely overcome with the battle.

But due to his enjoyment, he didn't see the figure move quickly through the fog and dash right in front of him.

" _When?!"_ was all Mix could think before the ginger used **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean** , sending the multi-magic user flying into the sky with an uppercut (it's the skill he used against Bluenote).

"Way to… go geezer," Laxus mumbled before his legs gave out and was falling to the ground, but a pair of strong arms held him up.

"Hey now… You're the one that won this," Gildarts smiled as he looked down, seeing the blonde smile as well.

* * *

A few seconds later, a figure came falling from the sky, landing with a large crash and creating a crater where he landed. Putting one of the Dragon Slayer's arms around his neck, the Crash Mage walked closer to the hole and looked down.

"I… I lost…" Mix was still alive, but almost every bone in his body was broke and he couldn't move. He only managed to turn his eyes at the two S-Class Mages.

"How…?" his voice was broken.

"Easy…" Laxus gave him a cocky smirk. "I saw… you could only… use one magic… at a time… I knew that if I got… you to use a skill you wouldn't be able to phase though… his mega punch."

"And here I thought… that no one would know…"

"Better luck next time…" and that's when Dreyar started coughing up blood.

"Oi! Get some medics here! Quick!" Clive yelled as officers and healers started arriving. They split up, some helping the Fairy Tail Mages while the rest helped Mix.

"Alright, please stay still for a moment. We need to give you an injection," a healer said and took out a long needle.

"W-Wait? A-An injection?" Laxus started sweating as he gulped.

"Yes, now please, move your hand-" as the doc turned back to the wounded, Dreyar was already on his feet, trying to run away.

"Not so fast," Gildarts grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the doctor. "Now stay! I never thought you'd be scared of needles…"

"Shut it, old geezer!"

"Mister Diablo! We still need to take your blood!" another medic called, looking for the ginger.

"Hey, look at that," Clive started moving when the blonde grabbed his cloak and held him in the stop.

"Na-an! If I gotto take a needle, you're gonna get your blood taken!"

"But I don't want to! Just let me go Skull! I hate the doctor stuff!"

"I don't care! Now stop moving or- AGH!" the Dragon Slayer released the Crash Mage and made him fall over, as he clenched his side.

"I think I broke another rib…"

"I think I broke my good arm…"

* * *

After another 15minutes of 'doctor-phobia' the two Fairy Tail Mages were all patched up and good as new. Well almost. Laxus could still hardly move, while Gildarts didn't feel his limbs.

"So… now is it finally over?" they asked, looking over their shoulders to see how Mix was doing. He had been put into a full-body case as the doctors still checked him over.

"Yes… Now you really are… the winners…" he managed, before he had to answer some questions.

"Now we just need the prize money and we'll be off," the Lighting Mage smirked.

"Right… Sigheart? Will you give them the prize please?"

Out of another door, a man walked carrying three large bags in his arms. He was able to do so, as he was just if not more bulk than Elfman.

"250milion Jewels. Thank you for the wonderful games," the man gave a bow before leaving to his master's side.

"Well… We should get going."

"Yeah…"

They both wanted to just grab the bags and get back home, but a job was a job. They were promised half of the prize money so…

"Wait? Just how the hell are we gonna carry all of this?"

"Wait… before you leave… there is something I must… tell you," Mix winced as the two shared a look.

* * *

"Thanks for the help e…" the ginger scratched the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it," Mix's bodyguard/butler/servant put the three bags down in front of the Villa.

"Perhaps we will see each other again," he gave a polite bow before returning back.

"Well, we better tell Tynan his money is back," the blonde was given a crutch so he could walk on his own.

Knocking, the doors opened a moment later and showed the same butler as when they first came here.

"The master is waiting," he bowed and motioned for them to follow.

As he led them across the Villa again, they didn't have to walk as much as the master was somewhere in the lower section.

"Master, they have returned," the butler bowed again, before leaving and closing the door.

"Ah, glad to see you are mostly unharmed," Tynan smiled and stood up. "Please, take a seat," he motioned to the couch before the fire place. Hobbling to it, the two Mages sat and inwardly let out a sigh of gratitude.

"Congratulations on your win," the mater added and sat on an armchair.

"News spared like wild fire huh?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. The whole city knows of you and the power you displayed."

"We're just happy to help, right Lux?" Gildarts grinned as he received a glare.

"Whatever! I just want to get to a bar and drink…" he mumbled.

"I hear ya! We still need to settle the bet!"

* * *

"Hah? A bet and drinks you say?" the orange haired man started smirking as the two doors that lead outside the room busted open. Bodyguards of all sorts stepped in, surrounding the S-Class Mages.

"I'm afraid you will not be going anywhere, expect for the cemetery."

"Oi, oi… what's this all about?" Dreyar looked around, unimpressed.

"Exactly what it looks like. The two of you have done me a great deed, but I will have to dispose of you now. I do not like sharing any money with anyone," at his words, the bodyguards stepped closer and closer.

"Hey now… Things don't have to get messy," Clive eyed both sides of him.

"Afraid they do. I simply can not allow you to live."

"Old geezer… If you're not gonna fight then step back," the blonde got his feet as electricity cracked around his body.

"And let a cripple like you fight alone? I think not," the ginger followed suit, raising his own magic power.

"W-What is this?! How can you be this prepared?!" Tynan yelled, shaking from the power the two were emitting.

"It's all thanks to a certain Mix," they smirked before attacking the bodyguards.

* * *

" _What? Don't tell there's another round…" Laxus muttered, hobbling with Gildarts next to the broken boy._

" _That's not it... I wanted to… warn you about… Tynan,"_

" _He's a liar, we already know that," Clive shrugged._

" _That is not all… He was the one… that originally stole the money… he hired us… to make this competition and… make it seem that it was… us who took it… Then he called… wizards to win it and… retrieve the Jewels… When you return… to him… be prepared to… fight as he… will surely call… for his servants to… fight you… He knows you… are probably badly wounded…"_

" _I see… Thanks for the heads up," Dreyar gave a thankful nod. In all honestly, the two were half expecting something like that._

" _Ah, you might just have saved our skins," the Crash Mage wanted to pat Mix, be decided it was better not to. He wanted it to seem like the kid helped. After all, he seemed like a decent guy._

" _Happy… to help…" he smiled, and for once, a genuine real smile._

"N-No way… This—this is impossible…" Tynan trembled and fell back over the armchair.

"You should never have messed with us this way," Laxus' eyes were practically glowing.

"We'll just have to teach you what happens to people who think Fairy Tail is some cheap shot Guild," Gildarts cracked his knuckles.

"N-NO!" was heard as the combined attack almost brought the villa down.

* * *

"Man, that's was a real pain the ass…" Laxus grumbled as he stood around limbless bodies.

"Yeah… I still can't believe he thought we were easy pickings," Gildarts shook his head.

Looking around one last time, the Mages sighed before starting to hobble out of the Villa.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Ain't it obvious old man? We take the money back to the guild. Not like gramps is gonna know what really happened…"

"True… oh and we still have to settle the bet!"

"Bet?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know! Which way we go home!"

"Oh right. I hope they got good beer."

"I'm sure they do. It's a big city so we just need to fined the nearest one."

"And how do you plan to carry this crap?" Dreyar motioned to the three bags of Jewels.

"Hmm… Oh! I got it!" Clive gave a goofy grin as he hobbled to the side of the building.

"Drag it along with this!" he pulled out a cart, big enough for three barrels.

"Whatever works I guess…"

"C'mon! One! Two! Three!" the two cripples both picked up one bag before throwing into the cart. They repeated the process with the other two.

"Man… I hate it when I'm busted up…"

"Agreed… Normally I could carry all three by myself…"

"Let's just get to a bar…"

"Aye sir…"

* * *

As the duo opened the door of the Devil's Nest bar, all eyes turned on them. The two hobbled over to the bar, tossing a couple of jewels from their winging's and sitting.

"Bring the strongest you got," Laxus spoke, eyes narrow and slight electricity cracking around him, making everyone or most everyone, look away.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Gildarts grinned, earning a glare from the blonde.

The bar tender just lightly shook his head before turning and reaching for the top shelf, getting a bottle of some black liquid which had something silver in it.

"Tears of the Sky. Strongest you'll ever find anywhere," the tender said, putting two cups on the bar and filling them up.

"Smells…" Dreyar started but his eyes opened wide a second later.

"Lux?" the ginger raised an eyebrow before sniffing the drink himself.

Within a moment, both men drown the liquid, letting out a satisfying breath. It was helluva strong, as both could already feel the effects.

"Guess this won't take long," the two smirked at each other before their glasses were filled once again.

* * *

"Givee… up Lux…" Clive was red in the face, swaying slightly in his seat as he both hands on the bar, one holding the empty cup while the other made sure he didn't fall over.

"Shad up… old man…" the Dragon Slayer couldn't see properly but he was in better shape as he could still feel every body part.

"Last one guys," the bar tendered announced, pouring what's left of the Tears of the Sky into the two glasses before the bottle was dry.

"I'm game!" the Crash mage smirked, trying to grab the glass but missed and fell off the chair, landing face-first on the ground. He let out a groan and rolled to his back.

"Ahaa…" Laxus laughed, slipping some of the liquid but getting the rest down his throat and slamming the glass down.

"I win old man!" he proclaimed before his head dropped and smacked into the wooden bar.

"M-Monsters…" who was left in the pub said, looking with disbelieve at the two mages.

"Hey," the blonde called, eyes closed but head turned to the bar tender.

"Got another… bottle lying… around?"

"Oh.. y-yeah… Cana…" the older man seemed to have caught on and gave a stupid smile.

"…You people are crazy," the tender shook his head but put the bottle on the bar.

"We'll take it!" the two called, managing to get to their feet and tossing some more jewels before having to lean on each other to get out of the pub, waving bye.

* * *

Before the duo could actually get anywhere, they tripped over the flat ground and fell atop each other, the older one atop the younger one as both groaned.

"Get off… old geezer…"

"Shut up… brat…"

"I can't… freaking… breath…"

"I can't… move idiot…"

"You two?" came two female voices as the two mages looked up.

"Cana!"

"Dad…"

"Mira?"

"Laxus?"

"Ugh… kill me…" Cana groaned as Gildarts jumped off the blonde and hugged his daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus asked, not bothering to get up, and looked at Strauss.

"The Master sent us after you… he got worried when you didn't answer a few hours ago…" the She Devil explained, smiling.

"Great… we were that drunk…"

"Oh c'mon Lux!" Clive was still hugging his daughter, who was trying to peel him off herself.

"How about we head back?" the Card Mage suggested, finally getting out of the father's grasp.

"Yeah sure…" the Dragon Slayer sighed, still on the ground.

"Is that the winning money?" Mirajane asked, looking at the cart.

"Yep."

"…Cana?"

"On it," in the following seconds, the whole cart was taken in by one of the brunettes cards.

"Let's go okay? I want something to drink…"

The two men shared a look, saying they'll tell her when they're back.

"Right, the train should arrive soon," the Takeover magic user nodded.

"Oh no! But I won!"

"Suck it up Lux…"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Short story I know, and it could use more... stuff, but I just wanted to throw something in that wasn't all that 'high up'. And in my defense, I did come up with it during English class so.. yeah xD**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed and if you did, feel free to review ^^**  
 **Thanks to everyone who read it! You rock! =D**


End file.
